Tesoros
by Llaelien
Summary: Luffy sabe que tiene el mayor tesoro de todo el Grand Line, y hará lo que sea para conservarlo. Al fin y al cabo, los sueños de sus amigos son sus sueños también. Pequeñas historias sobre la relación del capitán y sus nakamas! Atención, Spoilers!
1. Luffy: proteger a quien queremos

**_Solo quiero decir que amo este animé xD Escribí esto porque tenía curiosidad por saber como Luffy ve a sus nakamas, y que son ellos para él :3_**

**_Es una historia con distintas escenas de la vida de Luffy que marcaron su forma de ser y de pensar a futuro. Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de comentar ^^_**

**_Por supuesto, One Piece no me pertenece! El afortunado es el genio de Oda._**

* * *

><p><strong>El tesoro del capitán Luffy.<strong>

Monkey D. Luffy siempre había querido ser un pirata. Había decidido que sería uno cuando su abuelo le relató sobre sus largas peripecias en el mar con un único objetivo: atrapar al famoso pirata Gold D. Roger. Por aquellos días Luffy acababa de cumplir cinco años y escuchaba a su abuelo fascinado.

-Roger era un hombre intrépido y temible, Luffy. Pero se volvía especialmente temible cuando tenía que proteger a sus nakamas…

-¿Nakama?- repitió el niño, confuso.

Garp asintió estrechando los ojos con un brillo titilando en sus pupilas oscuras.

-Los piratas llaman nakamas a sus compañeros. Se podría decir que el capitán pirata no es nada sin sus nakamas. Y viceversa. Para muchos piratas se trata de un vínculo muy poderoso. Por eso son peligrosos, Luffy. Y no hay nada más peligroso que meterse con los nakamas de un capitán pirata, especialmente si ese era Gold Roger- Garp soltó una carcajada estrepitosa antes de añadir:- si…, Gold Roger era un maldito, pero tengo que admitir que siempre supo confiar en sus amigos.

Lo cierto es que si Monkey D. Garp había decidido contarle sus aventuras a Luffy como marino, era con la esperanza de motivar a su nieto para querer convertirse en uno y seguir el buen camino.

Lo que Garp no esperaba es que Luffy si se motivó… pero hacia el bando contrario.

Garp nunca olvidaría ese día.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¡Tienes que saber esto abuelo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Luffy?

El niño de cinco años le enseñó una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya sé lo que quiero ser en el futuro. ¡Me gusta mucho el mar, abuelo!

Garp sonrió y revolvió su cabello con orgullo.

-¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Así que has decidido seguir el camino de tu abuelo! ¡Ese es mi Luffy!

Luffy siguió sonriendo, y alzando los brazos con un brillo en la mirada, exclamó emocionado:

-¡Me convertiré en un famoso pirata!

El rostro del anciano se quedó petrificado.

-Seré un pirata, reuniré una tripulación y tendré muchas aventuras, shishishishi.

Esa fue la primera vez que Garp golpeó a su nieto en la cabeza.

Y también fue cuando supo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, la sangre era mucho más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Poco después Luffy conocería al primer pirata en carne y hueso: Shanks El Pelirrojo.<p>

Y tuvo suerte, porque aquel era el modelo de pirata en el que soñaba algún día convertirse. Un capitán que daba la vida por sus compañeros y que valoraba la aventura por sobre todo el oro del océano.

-Hay dos tipos de piratas, Luffy- le explicó Shanks una tarde mientras el niño lo visitaba en la litera de su barco- están los que arriesgan la vida por cosas materiales y los que están dispuestos a darla por el ansia de la aventura, la fama y el honor.

-Mi abuelo dice que los piratas no tienen honor- dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero.

Shanks soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pues se equivoca!

Luffy lo miró emocionado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Escúchame bien, pequeño: un pirata de verdad siempre tiene la capacidad de dar la vida por sus compañeros de tripulación. Y ese es el verdadero honor en el mar. El único tesoro que vale la pena conservar es el lazo entre tus nakamas.

-¡Yo quiero ser así, Shanks! ¡Quiero ser como tú! No…, espera- Luffy sonrió con un brillo de convicción en los ojos- No me convertiré en un pirata…

Shanks alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡…me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!

El Pelirrojo rió de buena gana y revolvió el cabello del muchacho con cariño.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mí mismo cuando joven.

* * *

><p>Años después, cuando Luffy por fin se echó a la mar y consiguió una tripulación pirata, empezó a comprender lo que Shanks le decía cuando él le suplicaba que se lo llevara en su barco. Comprendió que aunque la vida de un pirata era grandiosa, también conllevaba peligros ilimitados.<p>

Luffy no temía a la aventura: de hecho le encantaba.

Luffy no temía morir en batalla, porque era un riesgo que había asumido desde el momento en que decidió dedicarse a la piratería.

Pero Luffy descubrió que si tenía un temor.

Uno que siempre se guardaba para sí mismo, de espaldas a su tripulación.

-No quiero perderlos- le confesó a Rayleigh una noche, mientras cenaban a la intemperie en la isla donde llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento- No soporto la idea de vivir sin mis nakamas.

-Pero es un riesgo que debes aprender a asumir como capitán- terció el anciano.

El muchacho suspiró.

-Lo sé. Y por eso he decidido entrenar tan duro estos dos años: quiero protegerlos a todos. No dejaré que nadie más pierda un brazo por mí…, o muera por mí.

Luffy tensó los puños, inspirando hondo, y añadió:

-Quiero que todos logren sus sueños. Haría lo que sea por ellos, por su felicidad.

Rayleigh lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que antepones los sueños de tus compañeros a los tuyos?

Luffy sonrió mientras terminaba de tragar un suculento trozo de carne.

-¡Je, Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría llamarme su capitán si no estuviera dispuesto darlo todo por sus sueños? Yo no soy nada sin ellos.

Rayleigh sonrió emocionado.

Esas eran las mismas palabras pronunciadas por Roger años atrás.

* * *

><p>Cuando Luffy se reencontró con su tripulación tras esos dos años de duro entrenamiento, no podía haber sido más feliz. Esa noche hubo una fiesta en el Sunny y todos comenzaron a relatar sus aventuras. Todos menos Luffy, que aparte de hacer el idiota y prorrumpir en contagiosas carcajadas cada dos minutos por alguna cosa, fue el único que guardó silencio respecto a aquel tiempo en el que estuvo lejos de ellos.<p>

Era demasiado doloroso aun.

Sus compañeros se percataron de ello, pero decidieron respetar el silencio de su capitán.

Le debían al menos eso.

Pero una tranquila tarde, mientras Luffy contemplaba el mar sentado sobre el mascarón con cabeza de león, sus dos primeros tripulantes se acercaron a él y decidieron hacerle le pregunta.

-¿Cómo estás, capitán?

Luffy miró a Nami y Zoro parpadeando confundido.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre nos hemos preguntado si aun te culpas por lo que ocurrió ese día… cuando nosotros no estábamos allí- murmuró Nami.

Luffy permaneció callado unos momentos y entonces, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos, esbozó una sonrisa. No la sonrisa socarrona y despreocupada de siempre. Sino una verdadera sonrisa.

-¿Capitán?- dijo Zoro, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ace no me perdonaría si viviera culpándome por su muerte- dijo Luffy simplemente- Además él vivió libre, como siempre quiso. Y estoy seguro de que fue muy feliz.

-¿Y tú?

Luffy parpadeó.

-¿Yo?

-¿Eres feliz, Luffy?- le preguntó Nami con curiosidad.

El muchacho de cabello negro se echó a reír.

-¡Claro que lo soy, porque tengo el One Piece! ¡Shishishishishi!

Zoro y Nami se miraron perplejos.

-¿Cómo?

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlón.

-¿De qué hablas, Luffy?

Luffy los miró, luego alzó la vista hacie el cielo sin dejar de sujetar el sombrero de paja y con una sonrisa brillante explicó:

-Ustedes, todos ustedes, sin mi One Piece. Mi mayor tesoro.

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo después, cuando Monkey D. Luffy muriera en batalla tras años de ostentar el poder del Rey de los Piratas, Zoro y Nami recordarían esas palabras y le dirían a sus llorosos compañeros:<p>

-Él fue feliz, chicos. Fue el hombre más libre y feliz de todo el océano… incluso antes de hallar el One Piece, él nos confesó que era feliz.

_Monkey D. Luffy fue el hombre que lo tuvo todo. Pero especialmente, porque pudo proteger a sus nakamas hasta el final._

* * *

><p><strong> Me ha dado algo de pena escribir la última parte T_T, pero creo que así queda bien.<strong>

** Díganme si les ha gustado =D**


	2. Zoro: sobre la lealtad y la confianza

**Bueno, pues se me ha ocurrido crear una serie de historias independientes con cada miembro de la tripulación y su relación con Luffy. Espero que les guste ^^**

**Los capítulos irán en orden por miembro de la tripulación (Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook)**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Zoro**

Había una razón por la que Roronoa Zoro era considerado la mano derecha del famoso capitán sombrero de paja.

Para los marinos, el motivo era relativamente simple; de todos los _sombrero de paja_, aquel hombre era el más peligroso después de Luffy. Quizá incluso más que el propio capitán. Y no porque fuera más fuerte que él, sino porque no daba segundas oportunidades a sus adversarios ni solía dejarlos vivos si estos se ganaban su desprecio. Le llamaban demonio por eso y muchos marinos sabían que, para derrotar al capitán, primero tendrían que pasar sobre el espadachín.

Para la tripulación, sin embargo, la razón era incluso más simple: como primer compañero de Luffy, era el más capacitado para conservar la mente fría cuando su capitán no se hallaba cerca en una situación difícil. Pero además- y por alguna extraña razón- también era el único al que Luffy parecía escuchar sin quejarse demasiado cuando este le rebatía alguna decisión que consideraba errada.

Nadie más tenía la habilidad para persuadir a su terco y a menudo tan egoísta capitán a excepción del espadachín de cabello verde, y eso, para quienes conocían al hiperactivo muchacho, resultaba ser una proeza nada despreciable.

Pero Luffy tenía sus propias razones.

Y es que Zoro nunca había demostrado dudas. Nunca había titubeado. Nunca le había fallado.

Y por alguna razón, era el único al que alguna vez hubo de mostrarle sus temores.

Ocurrió después de derrotar a Ussop.

-Lo has hecho bien, capitán.

Solo se hallaban ellos dos en la cabina superior del desgastado Going Merry. Luffy había alzado la vista cuando Zoro se sentó en suelo junto a la puerta, después de cerrarla cuidadosamente, y lo miró a los ojos. Había respeto en esos ojos. Pero Luffy se sentía en esos momentos el peor capitán del mundo.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Crees que va ... a regresar con nosotros?

La voz de Luffy había sonado gastada, inusualmente sombría, y fue la primera vez que Zoro notó lo joven que era su capitán en verdad. Apenas un muchacho. Sin embargo, no había nadie a quien él respetara más.

-No lo sé, Luffy.

El capitán asintió en silencio.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿sabes?- dijo Luffy tras una pausa, titubeando-. Tenía que…

-No tienes que dar explicaciones- interrumpió Zoro levantándose de pronto para colocar una mano en su hombro:- Has hecho bien. Así tenía que ser. Sanji, Nami y Chopper también lo saben. Y creo que Ussop… lo entiende a su manera.

-Zoro…

-¿Mmm?

Luffy le sonrió.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo después, Luffy y Zoro mantendrían una conversación en la cubierta del Sunny mientras el sol hacía brillar la superficie del mar. Un mar cristalino, apacible.<p>

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Zoro miraría a Luffy alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

Los ojos del capitán estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su sombrero de paja.

-Ese día, en Triller Bark…- Zoro apretó los dedos contra la barandilla del barco, sabiendo lo que venía-… tú dejaste que Kuma te hiciera soportar mi dolor. Podías haber muerto… y no me dijiste nada. No sabía nada hasta que me enteré por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Am… ese es un secreto- repuso Luffy con una extraña sonrisa.

Zoro suspiró.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero eso ya pasó y ahora estoy bien.

-Ya lo sé. Solo quiero que me digas porqué lo hiciste. Si hubieras muerto allí, sin cumplir tu sueño, yo…

El espadachín sonrió cerrando los ojos:

-Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, capitán. Somos nakamas ¿no? Además…- Zoro lo miró con expresión inescrutable-… te prometí que me convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Si tú mueres, esa promesa muere también. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que ninguno de nosotros podría lograr sus sueños por sí mismo, por eso no me arrepiento de haberme unido a ti, Luffy.

Luffy contemplaría a su primer oficial sorprendido antes de reír suavemente.

-Es cómo dice Nami entonces.

-¿Eh?

-Ella dice que no tiene sentido alcanzar un sueño si se ha de estar solo.

-¡He! Pues esa bruja tiene razón.

-Shishishishi.

Luffy se quitaría de pronto su sombrero y lo contemplaría meditabundo.

-¿En qué piensas, capitán?

-Mmm… mis nakamas son mi tesoro, al igual que este sombrero. Pero ahora pienso que tú eres diferente a mi sombrero.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque no necesito sujetarte para saber que estarás ahí.

Zoro sonreiría.

-Por supuesto, Luffy. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto xD<strong>

**Díganme si les ha gustado!**


	3. Nami: ser valiente

**Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus geniales comentarios :3 Este capítulo dedicado a Nami me ha salido un poco más largo que el de Zoro; espero que les guste!**

**Pero antes, quiero agradecer por sus rewiers a:**

**Hessefan:** Siempre he pensado que Garp tiene que haber tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que luffy quisiera convertirse en un pirata. Pobre Garp, le salió el tiro por la culata xD Y sobre lo que decías respecto a porque solo zoro y nami habian hablado con el, eso es porque me pareció mas realista que fueran sus primeros 2 miembros de la tripulacion, lo que no significa que los demas nakamas no les importe su capitan tanto como a ellos. Muchas gracias por comentar. Me gusto mucho tu comentario ^^

**Mora D Tenshii** : bueno, ahora ves que lo he seguido ^^ gracias por comentar: y obviamente luffy sera el rey pirata :3

**Druidalurin:** gracias por comentar! Si, yo tambien creo que luffy es muy lindo *O*

**BlundererS** : bueno, aqui tienes a Nami ^^ gracias por comentar. Y respecto a lo de mantenerles la personalidad, es lo que más trato!

**MomokoBoom** : Me alegra que te haya gustado! =)

**TaoRyu :** jeje, me divertí con la parte de Garp. Me encanta ese abuelo. Bueno... lo de Kuma... ¿quien habrá sido? (sonrisa misteriosa xD) Si te parecieron muy cortos los otros, creo que este está un poco más largo. Y si, pobre luffy, a veces me da cosa que nami le pegue tanto, pero yo creo que igual luffy debe ser medio masoquista XD

**KaoruB** : Gracias por comentar! Siempre trato de cuidar la personalidad y la redacción, porque también exijo buena redacción cuando leo otros fanfics. Y si: pienso que luffy deberia morir luchando! Lo de morir ejecutado no me late, porque seria muy "gold roger" Lo de explorar el vínculo entre nakamas, a mi me encanta! Porque una de las cosas que hacen de One Piece una serie especial es el enorme lazo de amistad que tiene. Lo de Zoro, es que a mi me encanta él: hombre leal, de pocas palabras, pero leal hasta el final. Luffy y el no necesitan intercambiar muchas palabras para entenderse, eso es lo que veo de su relacion. Y si, jajaja, fue cursi la ultima frase, pero es que hasta Zoro puede tener sus salidas emotivas de vez en cuando... (o eso me gusta pensar a mi, jajaja)

**flor solitaria:** me alegra que te guste la historia ^^ Y si no sueles dejar comentarios, pues muchas gracias por comentar. Y si: es dificil decidir entre Zoro y Luffy; es que ambos son tan diferentes y tan geniales! Aunque confieso que la inocencia y humor de Luffy me derrite :3

**Arya Salogelia** : que bueno que te gustara ^^ Ojala este capi también te guste. Gracias por comentar.

**_¡Ahora los invito a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>**

**Nami**

No siempre, Nami había odiado a los piratas.

Antes de que Arlong y su banda llegaran a la apacible isla donde vivía con su hermana Nojiko y Bellemere, Nami había leído bajo las sábanas de su cama, a la luz de una pequeña linterna, varios libros de piratas (robados, por supuesto). Libros de aventuras extraordinarias donde la amistad era lo más importante. Y Nami, aunque nunca se lo dijo a Bellemere por temor a lo que esta dijera, admiró la vida de esos piratas que aparecían en los libros, motivo por el cual empezó a aprender de ellos aun sin haber visto nunca a ninguno.

Pero los personajes que más le gustaban de esas aventuras eran los navegantes; individuos libres que viajaban por lugares asombrosos y conocían el mar mejor que nadie.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué lees, Nami?

La niña se había apresurado a esconder el libro cuando Bellemere entró a su habitación.

-N-nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y ese libro?

-Me lo encontré por ahí… ¡Auch!

-Claro que no: lo robaste- repuso la mujer de cabello color burdeo arrebatándole el libro después de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza. Entonces parpadeó, sorprendida-. ¿Navegación? ¿Por qué una niña tan pequeña como tú quiere leer libros de navegación?

-Yo…- Nami titubeó antes de mirar a Bellemere a los ojos y sentenciar-. ¡Yo quiero aprender navegación para viajar por todo el mundo!

Bellemere la miró sorprendida.

Entonces Nami, con una sonrisa, añadió más animada:

-Pero primero tengo que aprender a hacer mapas, y cuando salga al mar y sea la navegante de un barco, haré mapas de todas las islas que haya conocido.

Bellemere esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.

Sin embargo, un año después, Arlong llegó a la isla y mató a Bellemere delante de sus ojos, destrozando todos sus sueños. Nami odió profundamente a los piratas desde entonces. Pero por alguna razón- e incluso cuando Arlong la obligaba a dibujar mapas sin descanso hasta altas horas de la noche- ella no dejó de desear, en lo más profundo de su alma, salir al mar como una navegante.

Aunque ese era un secreto que no pretendía revelarle a nadie.

XXX

-¡Tienes que unirte a mí y ser mi navegante!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Vamos… ¡sé nuestra nakama!

-¿No te he dejado bien claro que lo que más odio en este mundo son los piratas?

El día en que Nami conoció a Monkey D. Luffy le pareció, a simple vista, un muchacho divertido, simple y debilucho. Por eso se sorprendió cuando él le pidió que fuera la navegante de su barco. Y obviamente, ella había rechazado rotundamente la oferta desde el principio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el aparentemente débil muchacho con sombrero de paja podía derrotar a una docena de tipos con unos cuantos golpes, así que se lo pensó mejor y decidió unirse a él y Zoro por conveniencia.

Lo que Nami nunca sospechó es que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que empezara a sentir un gran afecto por ellos. Y lo peor es que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el afecto incrementaba cada vez más.

-¡Eh, Nami! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dibujo un mapa.

-¿Es es mi isla?- había preguntado Ussop, asombrado.

Luffy se había reído.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Parece un trozo de carne!

-¡Claro que no, tonto, es una isla!- le replicó Nami antes de resoplar-. ¿Es que tienes que ver comida en todos lados? En serio eres tan...

-¿Y por qué has hecho un mapa de la isla?

-Porque mi sueño es ser una gran navegante y hacer un mapa del mundo- respondió ella sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Eso es genial Nami!- había exclamado Luffy palmeándole la espalda mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida-. ¡Por supuesto que lo harás!

_Por supuesto que lo harás._

Nami recordó entonces, reprimiendo las lágrimas, que esas habían sido las mismas palabras de Bellemere.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" había pensado la chica de cabello naranjo apartando los ojos de Luffy, que sonreía ampliamente "¿Por qué dibujo este mapa… si se supone que solo estoy con ellos para conseguir el dinero? ¡Yo no quiero ser una pirata!"

Esa fue la primera vez que Nami comenzó a dudar.

XXX

_-Luffy… ayúdame…_

_-¡POR SUPUESTO!_

Nami jamás olvidaría aquel día en que Luffy había colocado su preciado sombrero sobre su cabeza y le había prometido que la libraría a ella y su pueblo de Arlong. Entonces, cuando vio caer los muebles de esa habitación maldita junto con todos los mapas que el capitán de los tritones le había obligado a dibujar para él durante años infernales, Nami lloró.

Luffy había ganado.

Había cumplido su promesa a pesar de haberlo traicionado y robado su barco.

-¡TÚ ERES NUESTRA NAKAMA!- había gritado él.

"_¡Lo soy!"_ habría querido gritarle ella. Pero Nami solo sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas.

Ese día Luffy no solo le había devuelto su libertad.

También le había devuelto su sueño.

XXX

Nami amaba navegar y conocer los lugares que de niña solo había leído en los libros. Pero por sobre todo, Nami amaba a sus nakamas. Y aunque nunca se lo diría, ella respetaba y confiaba en su capitán más que en ninguna otra persona. Por eso Luffy era el único a quien ella seguiría, a pesar de quejarse más de una vez de lo tonto que era y de su incapacidad para prever el peligro.

Nami se esforzaba por mejorar cada día más como navegante para llevarlo a donde él quisiera… incluso si era una isla suspendida en el cielo.

-Gracias, Nami- había murmurado él después de derrotar a Enel y caer rendido junto a ella sobre la nube.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? ¡Soy yo la que…!

-Si no fuera por ti, jamás habría podido alcanzarlo… ¡shishishishi! ¡Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, Nami!

-No digas más y descansa, idiota- repuso ella negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

"_No, Luffy…" _pensó ella mientras lo observaba dormitar_ "… soy yo la que debería decir eso"_

XXX

Para Luffy, no había mejor navegante que Nami, a pesar de que muchas veces lo llamara idiota y lo golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza. Pero Luffy sabía que ella jamás les fallaría, y no habría dejado el rumbo de su barco en otras manos que no fueran las de ella.

Y eso también incluía su sombrero.

-¡Naami!- lloró él corriendo hacia ella después de una de sus peleas-. ¡Se ha roto! ¡Mi tesoro!

Ella tomó el sombrero de paja suspirando, pero sin reprimir una sonrisa.

-En serio no tienes remedio.

Luffy la miró con ojos implorantes.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya, te lo arreglaré, ¡pero deja de mirarme así!

Él la abrazó feliz.

-¡Gracias! ¡Nami, eres la mejor!

"_Pero tú eres mejor que yo"_ pensaría ella entonces.

XXX

Cuando Nami se enteró de que Luffy había perdido a su hermano Ace en la guerra delante de sus ojos, lloró amargamente, aferrando el periódico con fuerza.

Lloró por Luffy, por Ace…, pero sobre todo, lloró de impotencia. Ella no había estado allí con él para apoyarlo. Le había fallado.

Luego Luffy les enviaría aquel mensaje y Nami, a pesar de su renuencia, aceptó la decisión de su capitán con un nuevo objetivo.

-No solo haré un mapa del mundo- se dijo-. ¡Seré la mejor navegante del mundo!

"_Ahora es mi turno, Luffy"_

XXX

Los dos años pasaron y finalmente, ella se reunió con sus nakamas. El primer impulso que tuvo al ver a su capitán fue el de abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle todas las cosas que había querido decirle desde que viajaba junto a él. Pero no lo hizo. Le faltó el valor.

Poco tiempo después, sin embargo, tras dejar la isla Gyojin y emprender rumbo al nuevo mundo, Nami se acercaría a él con un firme brillo de resolución en los ojos.

Pero una vez más, Luffy se le adelantó.

-Has mejorado muuucho, Nami. Es increíble que estemos aquí, tan cerca del nuevo mundo ¿No es emocionante?- él la miró con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Definitivamente, nadie más que tú debe ser la navegante del rey de los piratas!... ¿eh? Oye, Nami… ¿por qué lloras?

Ella intentó sonreír.

-Lo siento, Luffy.

Luffy se preocupó. Le había prometido a aquel viejo, Gen-San, que no haría llorar a Nami.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ah, no! ¡Es tu cumpleaños y lo he olvidado!

-No es mi cumpleaños, baka- replicó ella, esta vez sonriendo de verdad, aunque sus ojos seguían llorosos-. Es solo que…- Nami bajó la vista-… después de todo este tiempo… de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… nunca he sido agradecida contigo. Ni siquiera te he apoyado en los momentos que lo necesitabas. Lo siento, Luffy.

-¡De que estás hablando!- Luffy la miró estupefacto-. ¡Claro que me has apoyado siempre! Si no fuera por ti, yo aun estaría perdido con Zoro en ese bote, shishishishi.

-Pero…

-Me gusta cómo eres, Nami, aunque siempre te enojes conmigo y grites como un demonio del infierno… ¡Ay!

Luffy se frotó el chichón.

-¡Idiota! ¿A quién llamas demonio?

-A eso me refiero- dijo él haciendo un puchero.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Luffy, Nami se rió.

-¿Eh?

-Nada- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír. A continuación se inclinó y abrazó a Luffy. El capitán se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Nami…?

-Gracias por pedirme que fuera tu nakama- murmuró ella cerrando los ojos-. Desde que me uní a ti… he sido realmente muy feliz. _¡Gracias!_

Mientras Nami lo abrazaba, Luffy recordó la condición que aquel hombre le había impuesto dos noches después de derrotar a Arlong, junto a la tumba de Bellemere.

"_Si llegas a quitarle la sonrisa Nami, juro que seré yo mismo quien vaya por ti para matarte"_

Luffy sonrió.

Estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado =)<strong>

**El prox. será Ussop! **


	4. Ussop: vivir con perseverencia

**Bueno, he tardado un poco, pero es que he entrado nuevamente a clases y he estado algo liada con mis otros fanfics y algunos deberes XD**

**Este me ha quedado tan largo como el de Nami, si bien debo confesar que tuve que reflexionar mucho más antes de comenzar a escribir. Ha sido el que más me ha costado, porque Ussop es un personaje muy extraño y lleno de conflictos! Sin embargo, me gusta como me ha quedado ^^**

**Antes también quiero decir que la relación de Luffy y Ussop es una de las más singulares en la historia para mí, ya que ambos son muy buenos amigos: hacen trastadas juntos y han tenido encontrones =S **

**Creo que Ussop es alguien muy relevante para la serie, pero especialmente para Luffy..., no sé, pero me gusta mucho la amistad de esos dos XD Además de que Ussop siempre se ríe de las tonteras de Luffy y viceversa ¿Se han dado cuenta de que Ussop siempre estuvo matándose de la risa con cada una de las imitaciones de Luffy a lo largo de la serie? Cuando imitó a Sanji en la saga de Arabasta, luego a Chopper cuando llega Robin y luego a Zoro y Sanji en la isla del cielo XD**

**Bueno, ya no los agobio más.**

**Los invito a leer! (abajo pongo las respuestas a sus anteriores comentarios ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ussop<strong>

-Tú no eres un mentiroso.

Luffy había dejado caer las palabras con una sonrisa entre divertida y misteriosa que sorprendió a Ussop mientras ambos hacían su turno de vigilancia. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas y el aire, aunque fresco, era agradable. Ese tipo de noche que el capitán de los mugiwaras prefería pasarla despierto afuera.

-¿Eh?- Ussop miró a Luffy confundido-. ¿A qué viene eso, Luffy?

-Todos dicen siempre que eres un mentiroso, pero yo no creo que lo seas.

Ussop había sonreído, emocionado, y las esquinas de los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Luffy! ¡Eres tan buen amigo!- lloró el francotirador cubriéndose los ojos con dramatismo-. ¡Eres el único que me comprende!

-Jajajaja, que gracioso eres, Ussop.

-¿Ves esa estrella de allá?

Luffy alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

-¿Ehh? ¿Cuál de todas? Las estrellas me recuerdan a las pecas de Ace… jeje.

-Pues esa estrella es en realidad un planeta perdido lleno de tesoros y piratas más peligrosos que los que habitan este mundo. Me lo contó hace muchos años uno de sus habitantes, al que salvé de morir comido por un enorme calamar gigante- explicó Ussop, muy serio.

Luffy abrió los ojos al máximo:

-¡Waa! ¿En serio? ¿Hay piratas en otros planetas?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Genial! ¡Cuéntame más!

Satisfecho por haber capturado la atención de Luffy, Ussop se enfrascó en un largo relato sobre un planeta de nombre extraño y cultura extravagante lleno de piratas. Luffy lo había escuchado fascinado y soltando exclamaciones de admiración en los momentos precisos mientras pensaba que no había nada como las historias de Ussop para mantenerlo entretenido.

* * *

><p>Ussop era algo más que un simple mentiroso o un cobarde: era un inspirador. O al menos eso es lo que creía Luffy, quien desde el momento en que lo conoció supo que debería formar parte de su tripulación. Era divertido y además quería ser un pirata, como su padre, uno de los compañeros del mismísimo Shanks. ¿Qué mejor que eso? Sin embargo, Luffy prefirió no preguntarle desde el principio si quería ser su nakama.<p>

Primero iba a observarlo.

Y no tardó en descubrir dentro de él un potencial que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Ussop, sabía que tenía. Era algo más que fuerza física, inteligencia o intrepidez. Ussop tenía un _sueño_. Y además estaba dispuesto a ir tras él sabiendo que el camino para lograrlo era un mar lleno de peligros. Luffy quería _ese_ tipo de personas en su barco. Los que se jactaban de no temerle a nada e intimidaban a la gente para demostrar que tan rudos o inteligentes eran nunca habían capturado sus simpatías.

Luffy quería tener una tripulación con personas capaces de luchar contra sus propios temores, como Ussop.

"Él será un gran pirata" había pensado Luffy entonces, cuando Ussop declaró que partiría al mar mientras él, Zoro y Nami disfrutaban de su nuevo barco "¡Él tiene que ser mi nakama!"

* * *

><p>Ussop pensaba en su padre tan a menudo como pensaba en Kaya.<p>

"El nos dejó atrás a mí y a mi madre para ir por sus sueños" pensaría un día, mientras pescaba junto a Luffy sumido en sus pensamientos "así como yo dejé atrás a Kaya… para ir por el mío"

Por eso Ussop entendía a su padre. Sin embargo le aterrorizaba la idea de encontrárselo antes de convertirse en un temible guerrero del mar, como pretendía. Por lo que Luffy le había contado, Yassop era un hombre intrépido y muy fuerte.

Y Ussop no se sentía ni fuerte ni intrépido.

"Soy patético" concluiría entonces, soltando un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para su capitán "Seguro que mi padre se avergüenza si me viera ahora mismo"

La voz de Luffy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oye, Ussop! ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callado.

-En… ¡En nada, nada!

Luffy entornó los ojos graciosamente.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno…- Ussop apartó los ojos del otro muchacho y los clavó en su caña de pesca-… yo… pensaba en papá.

-¡Ah, Yassop!- Luffy sonrió ampliamente-. Algún día nos encontraremos con él y Shanks, ya lo verás. Y yo le contaré que tú hiciste nuestra bandera pirata.

-Mmm…

-¿No quieres que le cuente?

-No es eso, Luffy. Es que... me da miedo encontrarme con él

-¿Qué? ¡De qué hablas!

Ussop volvió a exhalar un suspiro.

-Es que no soy ni valiente ni fuerte ni temible. Desde niño que quiero ser un pirata como él, pero seguro que no soy ni la octava parte de…

Luffy rió entre dientes, interrumpiéndolo. Ussop lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¡Eres tan tonto, Ussop!

-¿¡Y lo dices tú!

-Jajaja. Pero si esas cosas no son importantes. No tienes por qué ser como tu padre.

-Luffy…- murmuró Ussop emocionado. Su capitán alzó la cabeza y añadió con las manos detrás de la nuca:

-Además, si ahora te convirtieras en un temible guerrero del mar, ya no tendrías ningún sueño que perseguir.

Ussop sonrió ampliamente, mucho más animado.

-¡Tienes razón, Luffy! ¡Aun queda un largo camino! ¡Y todavía tengo que reunir a mi ejército de diez mil hombres!

-¡Shishishi! ¡Y yo te ayudaré!

* * *

><p>Dentro de la tripulación no había nadie que admirara más a Luffy como lo hacía Ussop. Desde que lo conoció se había convertido en un ejemplo para él: un modelo que seguir. Él nunca se lo diría, por supuesto, y además, porque Luffy era demasiado simple como para comprender ese tipo de cosas en su profundidad. Era también otro de los aspectos que le gustaban de Luffy, y Ussop se preguntaba a menudo qué pensaría su capitán de él.<p>

"¿Le soy útil?"

"¿Me encontrará más valiente que antes?"

"¿Podré seguirlo hasta el final?"

"¿Se sentirá satisfecho conmigo?"

El francotirador se hacía ese tipo de preguntas bastante a menudo.

Porque lo que él más temía, más que los peligros, los monstruos marinos y las islas flotantes del cielo, era decepcionar a Luffy.

Así que Ussop mentía.

Sus mentiras siempre hacían que su capitán lo mirara con admiración.

* * *

><p><em>-Yo… abandono este equipo.<em>

Aquella noche, en realidad, Ussop no había querido decir eso, pero su orgullo había reprimido sus verdaderos sentimientos y las palabras habían escapado de él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero estaba furioso. Furioso con Luffy por querer abandonar al Going Merry y furioso consigo mismo porque sabía que había sido un inútil todo el tiempo.

Entonces todos salieron tras él para rogarle que volviera, que no dijera tonterías.

Pero Luffy no lo hizo. Él se quedó en silencio, dejándolo marchar sin mirarlo a los ojos, y Ussop se enfadó todavía más.

Era como si a su capitán no le importara que se fuera.

Aquello le dolió a Ussop más que los golpes recibidos anteriormente.

Así que Ussop lo retó a un duelo con él. Lo hizo sin pensar, movido por la rabia y la tristeza, y sabiendo que aquel sería uno de los peores errores de su vida. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Luffy se presentó a luchar con aquella mirada sombría puesta sobre él con una intensidad perturbadora…, tal como cuando iba a luchar contra un enemigo.

_-No me contendré, Ussop. Esto es lo que tú mismo has elegido- _le diría su capitán sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó el francotirador entonces, mientras empezaba a ejecutar sus elaborados ataques y veía a Luffy tratando de esquivarlos sin atacarlo a él aun "¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! ¡Luffy… es mi amigo!"

La derrota contra Luffy no fue lo que le hirió después, sino la decepción y el dolor en los ojos de su capitán.

La certeza de que acababa de hacer trizas una amistad que valoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

><p>-¡Es… es un héroe!<p>

-¡¿De verdad?- exclamó Chopper, mirando a Luffy impresionado.

Ussop vio a su capitán asentir con convicción.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo supe desde que lo vi aparecer con esa capa! Si alguien usa una capa, es porque es un héroe.

Ussop había tenido miedo de mirar a Luffy a los ojos después de todo lo que había pasado, por lo que decidió adoptar aquella identidad. El idiota se lo había creído, claro, y entonces lo había mirado con los ojos brillantes y llenos admiración. A Ussop le motivaba esa mirada. Le hacía sentirse un poco más valiente de lo que era en realidad.

Le hacía creer en sí mismo.

Pero después de todo lo que ocurrió tras rescatar a Robin, Ussop temía quitarse la máscara y volver a notar un rastro de decepción en los ojos de Luffy.

-¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que eres Sogeking, eh, Ussop?- le había mascullado Sanji irritado-. Sabes que aunque sea un idiota, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

-Yo… eh…

"Lo siento, chicos. Soy demasiado cobarde para darles la cara ahora mismo" pensaría Ussop llorando amargamente mientras el Merry era consumido por el fuego y Luffy se disculpaba con el barco que tanto amaba "¡Ni siquiera puedo darte la cara a ti… Merry!"

Entonces Ussop escucharía la dulce voz del Going Merry susurrándole:

_Regresa con ellos… _

_¡Regresa con tus nakamas!_

* * *

><p>Aquel día, después de disculparse con su equipo y confesar que quería volver a ser un sombrero de paja, todos habían estado celebrando su regreso y el de Robin, además de la incorporación de Franky.<p>

Lo celebraban con sonrisas brillantes, bebiendo y comiendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y quien más reía era Luffy.

Pero Ussop sentía que debía disculparse con él personalmente, así que lo hizo mientras ambos se sentaban en la barandilla del Sunny para contemplar el mar.

-Oye, Luffy…

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido volver. No habría sido lo mismo sin ti- le dijo su capitán antes de que alcanzara a terminar lo que iba a decir, añadiendo luego con una senda sonrisa-. ¡Pero yo sabía que ibas a volver!

Ussop apretó los puños.

-¡Pero Luffy, yo… yo ni siquiera fui capaz de darte la cara! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca quise decir esas cosas… yo…!- Ussop se enjuagó las lágrimas-… yo lo siento. No he sido un buen compañero.

-Todos cometemos errores. Yo las cometo todo el tiempo y aun así ustedes siguen junto a mí.

Ussop nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

Por primera vez, Luffy había dicho algo totalmente serio. Ussop tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí pelear contigo esa noche?- le preguntó Luffy entonces.

Ussop, que aun no se reponía de las otras palabras, negó torpemente con la cabeza.

-Lo hice porque te tomo en serio, Ussop. Y porque estabas luchando por algo que era valioso para ti. Entonces pensé… que hay que ser muy valiente para hacer eso.

Ussop parpadeó asombrado.

-¿Por qué me tomabas en serio?

-¡Claro! Mmm… ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando Nami regresó con Zoro y conmigo al barco después de ir a preguntar sobre la isla del cielo?

-Me acuerdo de que tú y Zoro estaban muy golpeados.

Luffy se rió.

-Nos habíamos topado en una taberna con ese tipo llamado Bellamy y sus compañeros. Él me provocó, para que luchara con él, pero yo le ordené a Zoro que no pelearíamos por ningún motivo. Así que no lo hicimos.

-¡Queeeé! ¿Estás diciéndome que te dejaste golpear?

-Porque no valía la pena- dijo entonces una voz detrás de ambos. Luffy sonrió a Zoro, asintiendo, y el espadachín le devolvió la sonrisa antes de tomar un largo trago de la cerveza que sostenía en su mano.

-Pero… ¡pero ustedes podrían haberlos machacado fácilmente!- exclamó Ussop.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero ese sujeto se burlaba de los sueños de otros. Y yo no pelearé con alguien que se burla de los sueños de los demás ¿verdad, Zoro?

Zoro rió entre dientes.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-En cambio tú si merecías que tomara en serio tu reto, aunque me molestara tener que hacerle daño a un nakama- le dijo Luffy al francotirador volviendo a sonreír-. Porque tú estabas luchando por algo que era importante para ti.

-Luffy…- murmuró Ussop, conmovido.

Zoro sonrió antes de apoyarse en un mástil y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-¡Ahhh, tengo hambre!- Luffy se levantó entonces y echó a andar hacia la cocina- ¡Sanji, comida!

Mientras su capitán se alejaba, Ussop sonrió pensando que aquel era el lugar donde debía estar. Junto a sus nakamas…, junto a su familia.

Y junto a aquel torpe capitán que había creído en él desde el principio.

Merry había estado en lo cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Ussop era un hombre capaz de convertir todas sus mentiras en realidad... <em>dirían de él muchos años después, cuando todos los sombrero de paja se transformaran en leyenda y cientos de piratas cantaran sobre ellos durante sus viajes por el mar.

Y así fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo que decir que lloré en la serie cuando Luffy y Ussop pelearon T_T Pero me alegro de que todo haya terminado bien ^^<strong>

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:**

**TaoRyu** : ¿Verdad que todos los de la tripulación tienen pasados muy tristes? T_T Por eso los quiero :3 Y a mí también me conmovió mucho cuando Nami llora por Luffy. Ella en realidad lo quiere mucho, y el lazo de amistad entre esos dos es muy fuerte. A mí también me gusta imaginar que a Nami no le desagradaban los piratas antes de lo de Arlong (después de todo, ella es una ladrona, así que debe empatizar con ellos XD) Me alegra que te gustara el cap de Nami. Ojalá este también te haya gustado ^^

**BlundererS**: Es que es imposible no amar a Luffy. Yo lo adoro, me encanta su ternura, su ingenuidad, su... su todo XD Él siempre me alegra la vida. Dejando eso a parte *ejem* lo de que habías soñado casi lo mismo, pues es como para perseguirse, jajaja. ¿Así que te gusta el LuNa? Jeje, si, hacen bonita pareja, aunque la verdad es que Oda, el creador de One Piece, dijo que no habrían romance entre nakamas, así que yo creo que Luffy terminará quedándose con Hancock. Y ella no me cae mal, así que no me quejo ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el cap!

**mertue**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap. te guste también

**KaoruB** : Totalmente de acuerdo contigo: Luffy será el capitán y el que los protege a todos, pero Nami es la jefa en todos los sentidos de la palabra xD Ninguno de ellos llegaría a ningún lado sin ella, y aunque es cierto que a veces resulta mandona y algo molesta (pobre Luffy, siempre termina golpeado por ella) si no lo hiciera, pues todo iría de mal en peor. Y también me gusta como Oda hace a los personajes femeninos, y es que a diferencia de otras series, las mujeres de One Piece son geniales: todas con su personalidad bien marcada. Unas inteligentes (Robin) otras talentosas y de férreo carácter (Nami) y otras muy poderosas, como Hancock. Y las mujeres de la tripulación tienen un mérito muy grande. Me encanta que Luffy no discrimine respecto al sexo de sus tripulantes (es de las pocas tripulaciones en donde he visto mujeres)

**Kaoru likes One Piece:** Me alegra que te guste el fic. Yo también he leído los tuyos (traducidos con traductor google XD) y también son muy buenos. Gracias por comentar ^^

**MomokoBoom**: Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir ^^, y gracias por comentar. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**AkagamiShanks** : =O ¡Tienes razón!, es ciertamente romántico que un hombre (además, un pirata) haga tantas cosas por sus nakamas femeninas. Ahora entiendo por qué a Hancock le gusta tanto Luffy :3 Será emocionante escribir la parte de Robin ^^ Gracias por comentar!

**kaizoku ou16 **: ¡Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho tu comentario! Me alegra que te gustara ^^ El lazo entre Nami y Luffy es ciertamente muy especial, y fue bonito escribir sobre ellos. Espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Druidalurin**: ¡Gracias por comentar! No eres el único que piensa que Luffy es muy especial: el hace lo que sea por sus nakamas, como declararle al gobierno la guerra. Y al igual que tú, yo también pienso que Nami se preocupa mucho por Luffy, aunque lo maltrate XD


	5. Sanji: creer en los sueños

**Hola a todos! Nuevamente aquí con un nuevo relato y con la promesa de no volver a hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. Admito que había estado algo alejada de la escritura...**

**Pero antes de comenzar, mis agradecimientos por su comentarios a...**

**_TaoRyu:_ **me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo :3 Tal como dices, Usopp es tremendamente complejo como personaje, y quería enfocar esa humanidad en el relato de la mejor forma posible. Creo que ese es su mérito más grande: su perseverancia constante a pesar de ser el más humano de la tripulación. Además, su relación con Luffy me encanta! Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**_KaoruB_: **lo mejor de Usopp es exactamente eso que dices: su personalidad fabulista, como una especie de "juglar" pirata. El episodio del Merry es sin duda una de las partes más profundas de One Piece. Eichiro Oda debía estar muy inspirado. Para mí, Usopp y Luffy aumentaron muchos puntos como personajes en esa saga en especial. Incluso creo que es, dentro del mundo del manga, el mejor retrato de un conflicto dentro de una amistad tan fuerte como la de ellos dos. Y precisamente, como tú dices, yo quería poner esa lucha interna de Usopp en el relato, porque es su parte más compleja e interesante. Definitivamente, un personaje que ha tenido un gran desarrollo a lo largo de la historia. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**_AkagamiShanks_: **Hola! Sí, es lo mejor de Luffy: que siempre ha creido en sus compañeros. A pesar de que Usopp no se destaca en nada físicamente, yo quería hacer ver en el relato que su valor como nakama de Luffy es esa constancia suya de seguir siempre adelante y ser un gran compañero, con una pasión enorme. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**RaspBerry Orchid: **Jeje, es imposible no encariñarse con Usopp (bueno, y con todos los otros xDD) Eso es lo genial de OP, que cada uno tiene algo que lo hace especial, y tal como tú dices, Usopp es de esos personajes que son impredecibles y en cualquier momento nos sorprenderá *O* Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

_**Itzel**_**_ Milkan_:**jajaja, ¿asi que amas el LuNa? A mi me parece casi inevitable emparejar a Luffy con Nami, porque no sé... esos dos encajan bien juntos. Supongo que por lo opuestos que son :3 De todos modos, yo tengo cierta esperanza de que Oda se enfoque en alguna relación amorosa más adelante, a ver como le sale, jajaja (aunque no creo que sea de los mugis) Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ Gracias por comentar!

**_kaizoku ou16:_ **Hola! Yo creo que las amistades más fuertes en aspectos individuales son, como tú dices, el Luffy Zoro y el Usopp/Luffy, aunque también añadiría el Zoro/Chopper y el Nami/Luffy. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**_SunaRen:_ **Wow, amiga! No sabes como me ha gustado tu comentario *O* Me encanta cuando son largos xD En primer lugar, sip, soy mujer, jajaja. Y m alegra que te gusten estos relatos, aunque en mi opinión son demasiado sencillos. Espero ir mejorando. Sobre Luffy: sí, a mi me parece ciertamente es conmovedor que su peor miedo sea quedarse solo. ¿Por qué será? ¿Habrá algo en la historia de Luffy, antes de conocer a Shanks, que justifique ese miedo? Espero que Oda revele algo ahí...

También me alegra que te sea fácil ir siguiendo la historia, porque trato de procurar que resulte ligera, natural y fluida, para que los sentimientos que yo quiero expresar en los personajes llegue al lector. Asi que me hace muy feliz ver que sí! :D Sobre la relación Zoro y Luffy, es que sencillamente me encantan esos dos. Son tan distintos y sin embargo se entienden y complementan a la perfección. Y justamente como tú dices, yo creo que Zoro es el pilar de Luffy en esos momentos difíciles, donde hay una fuerte carga emocional. Zoro le da el equilibrio que necesita para seguir adelante.

Sobre Nami, es que sencillamente ella me conmueve mucho. Su historia... todo! T_T Por eso me encanta su relación con Nami tanto como la que tiene Luffy con Zoro y Usopp. Ella practicamente le debe todo a Luffy, y Luffy le debe todo a Nami xD Me alegra ver que no hago forzada la personalidad de Luffy. Debo admitir que Luffy es muy complejo al momento de describirlo D: Ahora, me he reido cuando me recordaste lo de la fogata en Skypea xDD Fue realmente un momento muy gracioso.

En fin... me hace feliz que te guste el fic, y que logre provocarte emociones! Trato de profundizar los personajes de la forma más natural posible, para que no resulte forzado, asi que comentarios como los tuyos me dan mucho ánimo. Sobre si escribiré más cosas de One Piece, pues sí, tengo por allí alguna que otra historia que publicaré pronto ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar =)

**_Ozcar_: **bueno, aquí he vuelto con más historias! =) Espero que te gusten!

**_Guest_: **me alegra que te gustara ^^ Gracias por leer!

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y leer!**_

_**Espero que este les guste ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sanji<strong>

_-Cuentan los viejos marineros que en el rincón más lejano del océano, rodeando un país de maravillas inimaginables, existe el mar más increíble que puedas concebir. Un mar en donde están todas las clases de peces del mundo y cuyas aguas, dicen, pueden curar el corazón de los hombres. Lo llaman el All Blue, la joya del océano…_

-¿Y tú lo has visto?- preguntó Sanji interrumpiendo el relato de su padre. El hombre sonrió y revolvió los cabellos rubios del pequeño.

-No, Sanji, claro que no. Ni creo que llegue a verlo jamás.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y por qué? ¡Yo quiero ver el All Blue! ¡Suena increíble!

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

-El All Blue es un mito, hijo. Una leyenda que ha pasado de boca en boca entre los marineros. En realidad no se sabe de nadie que lo haya visto, ni creo que…

-¡Pues yo sí creo!- repuso Sanji apretando los puños- ¡Yo creo que el All Blue existe! Seguro que podría encontrarlo… ¡estoy seguro! ¡Algún día yo lo encontraré, papá!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Jajaja! Ojalá todos tuviéramos tu optimismo…

Unas semanas después de que su padre le contara a Sanji sobre el All Blue, este cayó repentinamente enfermo. El médico del barco dictaminó que solo le quedaban unos pocos días de vida.

"Es el corazón", decían todos, pero Sanji se negaba a creerlo.

-Dijiste que en el mar del All Blue cura los corazones de los hombres- murmuró Sanji forzando una sonrisa mientras velaba a su padre moribundo-. Entonces yo… yo iré a buscar un poco de esa agua para ti.

El hombre sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Te creo, hijo. Pero no vayas ahora. Aun no es tu tiempo.

-¡Pero… pero tú…!

-Algún día tendrás la oportunidad, Sanji. Sé que encontrarás el All Blue. Tú puedes lograrlo… ¡Búscalo y conviértete en una leyenda entre los cocineros del Grand Line!

Sanji se enjugó las lágrimas y asintió.

-Lo haré, papá. ¡Yo lo encontraré por ti!

* * *

><p>Pero nadie le creyó. Nadie, salvo dos personas: el viejo pirata Zeff y aquel muchacho de cabello negro con sonrisa estúpida. Pero antes de que Luffy llegara al Baratie y le pidiera ser su nakama, Sanji había ido sepultando, poco a poco, ese sueño que desde el fondo de su alma anhelaba contarle al mundo y hacer realidad.<p>

El anhelo de ver con sus propios ojos un mar de ensueño que había alimentado sus fantasías infantiles y que su padre le había confiado en su lecho de muerte, con una sonrisa empapada de esperanza.

Con los años, sin embargo, Sanji se había vuelto incrédulo. O quizá la cruda realidad le había hecho desconfiar de todo. Pero especialmente de aquellos sueños que llevaban a tanta gente a su propia perdición. Gente destinada a morir sin haber logrado nada útil en sus vidas y a yacer en un olvido alimentado por fracasos y una triste ilusión.

Gente como aquel chiquillo del sombrero de paja, por ejemplo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento. Tengo asuntos que tratar aquí.

-¡Pero necesito un cocinero!- protestó Luffy poniendo mala cara-. Y no quiero que sea otro: quiero que seas tú porque así lo he decidido.

-¡O… oye! ¡Tú no decides esas cosas por mí!

-¿Pero por qué no puedes ser mi nakama?

Sanji resopló.

-Ya te lo dije, ¡aun hay cosas que debo hacer!

Luffy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Pues, si te vienes conmigo, te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Ese mar increíble del que me hablabas. Yo también creo que existe.

Sanji lo miró sorprendido. Nunca nadie a excepción del viejo Zeff… en todos aquellos años…

_-Eres un tonto._

_-¡Pero…!_

_Zeff lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí? Yo ya te he dejado bien en claro que no te necesito. Tú eres joven, tienes una vida por delante, maldito mocoso arrogante, ¡no la desaproveches! ¡No olvides la razón por la que decidí salvarte la vida aquel día!_

_Sanji lo miró atónito. Zeff torció una sonrisa._

_-Solo los necios deciden olvidarse de sus sueños por temor a fracasar en el intento._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡La vida de un hombre no es nada sin un objetivo, Sanji! ¡Más vale morir intentando alcanzar un sueño que arrepentirte toda la vida de no haber hecho nada que valiera la pena!_

-Oye…

Luffy miró a Sanji con una mirada interrogante. El rubio sonrió.

-Esa plaza de cocinero en tu tripulación..., la acepto. Seré tu nakama. Si aun quieres, claro.

El rostro de Luffy se iluminó.

-¡EHH! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡VIVA!

Sanji sonrió. Y fue, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, una sonrisa algo ilusionada. Como aquellas que esbozaba cuando era niño y pensaba en lo maravillo que debía ser el All Blue.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sanji aceptó formar parte de los sombrero de paja nunca se imaginó que tanto cambiaría su vida ni su visión del mundo. Porque nunca hasta entonces había creído a tal punto en la existencia del All Blue como cuando Luffy le propuso llevarlo en su aventura, por lo que Sanji tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la verdadera cara que le enseñó el océano.<p>

Pero Sanji también supo, al poco tiempo, que jamás se arrepentiría de aquella decisión. Y no solo por la perspectiva de alcanzar su sueño, sino porque sus nakamas se convirtieron en su nueva familia.

Una que amaba por sobre cualquier cosa, incluso si aquel estúpido espadachín de pelo verde formaba parte de ella.

Pero especialmente, Sanji no se arrepentiría jamás de seguir a aquel loco capitán. Él le había devuelto la ilusión de hallar el All Blue, pero también le inspiraba una fe indiscutible. Le hacía creer que cualquier cosa era posible si tenías la voluntad necesaria.

-¡Yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas!- solía decir a menudo su capitán con aquella sonrisa despreocupada.

_"Y yo quiero…"_pensaba Sanji a menudo, titubeante, pero sin llegar a concluirse. Porque decirlo aun era difícil.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué, Sanji? ¿Qué es lo que te impide pegarle a una mujer?- le había preguntado Nami algo irritada mientras estaban todos un día comiendo la cena en el comedor del barco.<p>

-Nami-san, he sido criado para proteger a una dama. Yo jamás golpearé a una mujer.

-¿Aunque te cueste la vida?- había dicho Ussop sorprendido- ¡Tú estás loco!

Luffy, que había estado engullendo sus generosas porciones de carne con avidez, sorprendió a todos cuando intervino en la conversación.

-No.

Ussop alzó las cejas e intercambió una mirada perpleja con Chopper y Nami.

-¿No qué, Luffy?

-Sanji no está loco ¡Yo lo entiendo!

Hasta el mismo Sanji se sorprendió. Tanto, que hasta tuvo que sujetar su cigarrillo.

-¿Luffy?

-Las mujeres son como un tesoro para ti, ¿no?- le dijo el muchacho con una mirada neutra.

-Pues…-balbuceó el cocinero-… sí, claro que sí.

Luffy sonrió y luego miró a sus demás nakamas.

-Nadie le haría daño a aquello que atesora, por eso Sanji no golpea a las mujeres y no le importa arriesgar su vida por eso ¡Es fácil de entender, pero es que ustedes son idiotas!... ¡Ahh! ¡Nami! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¡Por llamarme idiota! ¿Pero quién te crees?

Luffy hizo un mohín que hizo reír suavemente a Robin. Sanji, sin embargo, se había dado la vuelta para lavar los platos. Aunque solo lo hizo para que nadie viera la sonrisa en su rostro.

_"No, Luffy, no solo las mujeres"_ había pensado _"Todos ustedes también son mi tesoro. Mi All Blue"_

* * *

><p>Para Sanji, su cocina merecía la misma dedicación que una mujer, ya que el acto de cocinar era para él siempre un placer y le profesaba, por lo tanto, todo su talento. Y aunque siempre decía que todas las sobras eran para los hombres de su tripulación, lo cierto es que Sanji se esmeraba por que cada uno tuviera en su plato aquel ingrediente que le gustaba.<p>

En la comida de Luffy, no podía faltar la carne. Para Nami, postres de frutas o salsas cítricas como acompañamiento. Para Ussop, cualquier cosa que no tuviera setas ni hongos. Para Chopper, añadidos dulces y postres acaramelados. Para Robin siempre un café como bajativo y aliños especiales en las ensaladas. Para Franky, papas fritas de acompañamiento y en lo posible comidas frías. Para Brook, pastas o pescado. Y para el marimo, arroz blanco y aliños picantes.

Y aunque **nunca** lo admitiría, Sanji estaba feliz de cocinar para su tripulación. Ellos siempre habían valorado su cocina, pero especialmente Luffy. Porque si bien le irritaba su glotonería desmedida, a Sanji le satisfacía ver que nunca dejaba nada en su plato. Esa visión diaria le hacía lograr que olvidase la dura situación de pasar hambre. De sentirse vulnerable y solo en una isla en medio del mar.

El hambre…

Sanji no creía que pudiera existir una peor forma de morir. A veces aun despertaba en medio de la noche, sudoroso y agitado, con visiones escalofriantes sobre gente en los huesos y niños que lloraban pidiendo comida.

Durante su viaje con Luffy, Sanji había sido testigo, por primera vez, del hambre de la gente pobre y vagabunda que recorrían las ciudades grandes como Sabaody. ¿Por qué el Gobierno permitía eso? ¿Por qué aun había gente que desfallecía en medio de aquella miseria que no habían elegido?

Y para no sentirse miserable, Sanji fumaba...

Una tarde, sin embargo, Luffy había girado sobre el mascarón de proa y le había hecho una repentina pregunta.

-¡Oye, Sanji!

-¡Espérate hasta la cena, Luffy! ¡Acabas de comerte un tiburón entero!

Luffy se rió.

-¡Solo quería preguntarte si tus cigarrillos saben bien!

-¿Eh?- Sanji alzó su ceja rizada, perplejo- ¿Y a que viene eso?

-Siempre estás fumando- dijo Luffy dando vuelta en su asiento favorito del Sunny y quedando colgado de cabeza- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen un sabor especial?

-Pues…

De pronto, y antes de que Sanji pudiera evitarlo, la mano estirada de Luffy le arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios. Luffy se lo llevó a la boca, pero tan pronto lo hizo como lo soltó, sacando la lengua y haciendo una mueca.

-¡Bleeh! ¡Sabe horrible, Sanji!

-¡Porque no es comida!- el cocinero masculló, sacando su cajetilla-. Mierda… y solo me quedan dos. Serás…

-Tus cigarrillos son asquerosos.

-Pues no los toques- repuso Sanji mientras encendía uno y chasqueaba la lengua. Luffy se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si son tan asquerosos por qué te gustan?

-Porque me relajan- contestó el cocinero, harto de la terquedad infantil de su capitán. Luffy movió la cabeza un poco, confuso.

-¿En serio?

Sanji suspiró.

-De hecho… al principio tampoco me gustaron. Pero quería ser como Zeff, así que…- Sanji se calló, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado. Maldijo para sus adentros. Sin embargo, Luffy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que era eso, ¡ya veo!

Sanji lo miró alzando su ceja rizada. Luffy prosiguió:

-Yo también quería ser como Shanks cuando era un niño. ¡Siempre le pedía su sombrero, pero nunca me lo daba! También quería que me llevara con él de aventuras en su tripulación, pero siempre me decía que no… ¡Incluso me corté para probarle que era un hombre, pero no funcionó!

Sanji casi suelta su cigarrillo.

-¿Te cortaste?- el rubio aló su mano, apuntando su cicatriz- ¿Te refieres a…?

Luffy sonrió, asintiendo.

-¡Pero yo no era de goma entonces! ¡Jejeje!

Sin poder evitarlo, Sanji le preguntó como había ocurrido y terminó descubriendo toda la historia de aquel día, hace doce años, en que Luffy se comió la gomu gomu, se enfrentó a los bandidos y fue finalmente salvado por Shanks de un rey marino a costa de su brazo.

-¡Q-Qué! Tú…- farfulló el cocinero, abriendo mucho los ojos, aunque no supo que más decir-. Él…

El rostro de Luffy era indescifrable. Sanji lo vio mirar su sombrero con una mirada de nostalgia.

-Por eso debo cumplir la promesa que le hice. Yo no voy a morir fácilmente, ya que él me está esperando en algún lugar de este mar. ¡Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!

Sanji estaba perplejo. La situación que había vivido Luffy era la misma que había vivido él. Entonces recordó por qué Luffy había estado tan furioso aquella vez, en el Baratie…

_"-¡La muerte no salda deudas! ¡Él no te salvó para eso!- gritó Luffy, agarrándolo por el cuello de la ropa- ¡Solo los débiles mueren después de que alguien salve sus vidas!"_

Tanto Shanks y Zeff habían sacrificado una de sus extremidades para salvarles la vida.

Sanji comprendió entonces, soltando una larga bocanada de humo, por qué Luffy tenía esa enorme voluntad de vivir.

Y se alegró de haberlo seguido.

_Se alegró de estar vivo._

"Ahora te entiendo, Zeff" pensó mientras observaba cómo su capitán saltaba de su asiento para ir a jugar con Ussop. Luego su mirada se escapó hacia el mar y sonrió.

_"Espérame, All Blue"_

* * *

><p><em><em>-Cuentan los viejos marineros que en el rincón más lejano del océano, rodeando un país de maravillas inimaginables, existe el mar más increíble que puedas concebir. Un mar en donde están todas las clases de peces del mundo y cuyas aguas, dicen, pueden curar el corazón de los hombres. Lo llaman el All Blue, la joya del océano…<em>_

-¡Wow, eso es suena tan increíble!- exclamó la niña- ¿Y tú lo has visto, papá?

El hombre rió.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Nunca podría llegar tan lejos!

La niña hizo un puchero.

-Pero sí hubo un hombre que lo encontró- dijo su padre, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática-. Dicen que su cocina era la más deliciosa del mundo y que salvó a millones de personas de morir de hambre durante sus viajes por el mundo con Monkey D. Luffy.

-¿En serio?

Su padre asintió, y la ceja rizada que enmarcaba su ojo derecho se curvó ligeramente.

-Era el famoso pirata _Sanji pierna negra_, el cocinero del rey de los piratas, quien demostró que hay una línea muy delgada entre el mito y la realidad- agarrando los hombros de su hija, él añadió con una sonrisa:- Ahora ya sabes que no es malo creer en lo sueños, siempre que no los abandones.

* * *

><p><strong>No me quedó como quería, pero bueno, a veces las palabras se mandan solas, jeje.<strong>

**También he añadido cosas en esta historia que no están en la historia original de One Piece, aunque supongo que, siendo este un fanfic,no hay problema en que mi cabezilla loca las invente xD**

**¡El próximo capítulo será de Chopper! =)**

**¡Abrazos!**


	6. Chopper: haciendo frente a la muerte

**Aquí nuevamente con el capítulo del doctor Chopper. Aunque no creo que sea el mejor de los relatos, sí es al que le tengo un aprecio más personal, por el tema que he decidido explorar en él. También quiero dar las gracias a todos quienes han comentado hasta el momento: ¡son los mejores!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^**

**Y por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo esto pertenece al gran Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chopper<strong>

_La vida era frágil…_

Pero aquella, sin duda alguna, había sido la lección más difícil de aprender para Chopper. Y con la que habría de cargar durante toda su vida.

_"Nunca nos acostumbramos a la muerte"_ había dicho el doctor Hiruluk en una ocasión _"Pero a veces hay gente que se rinde demasiado pronto"_

El hombre que había estado a punto de morir y milagrosamente había sobrevivido tras la visión de un cerezo en medio de la nieve tenía eso que a Chopper siempre le había faltado desde el principio: confianza. La certeza de que, aunque nadie quisiera tenerlo como médico en la isla, tarde o temprano se vería recompensado por todo su esfuerzo.

Tener una motivación para vivir era algo que Chopper envidiaba.

-¿Por qué no regresa al mar, doctor?- le preguntó el reno un día, mientras ambos contemplaban el océano helado que rodeaba la isla Drum. Ligeras briznas de nieve se precipitaban desde el cielo-. Yo podría acompañarte si quieres.

-Me gustaría, Tony Chopper, pero mi destino es curar a la gente de esta isla. ¡Yo tengo que ayudarles!

-¿Y por qué es tan importante? Ellos…- Chopper titubeó-… ellos siempre huyen de ti, doctor.

Hiruluk rió entre dientes, de buen humor.

-Puede que por fuera se van sanos, Chopper, pero sus corazones están enfermos. Todo este país está enfermo.

Unas semanas después de aquella conversación, Chopper vio a Hiruluk llorar por primera vez y no pudo reprimir sus propias lágrimas al oír que el hombre le decía, desplomado sobre una silla con el rostro hundido en una mano y una sonrisa amarga:

-Hey…Tony Chopper…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién dice… que está mal que un doctor llore la muerte de un paciente?

* * *

><p>Para Chopper fue duro aprender a convertirse en doctor luego de que su mentor perdiera la vida. No eran tanto los complicados estudios de medicina en sí como la frialdad que a veces se necesitaba al momento de enfrentar el delicado umbral que separaba a alguien de las garras de la muerte. Sin embargo, nunca pensó realmente en abandonar su sueño hasta aquel día en que Doctorine lo llevó por tercera vez en una de sus visitas médicas a la ciudad…<p>

_-Tiene los pulmones absolutamente infectados y el tumor se ha ramificado hasta cubrirlos por completo- dijo Kureha después de revisar a la niña que yacía en la cama, respirando con dificultad. La mujer miró a los padres de la pequeña, que la miraban lívidos-. Lo siento mucho, pero ella no sobrevivirá._

Chopper se sobresaltó.

-¡No! Usted… usted… ¡No me mienta!- gritó la madre llevándose las manos al rostro-. Mi niña… mi pequeña…- su marido la estrechó entre sus brazos y ambos se echaron a llorar.

Kureha se quedó con la familia hasta que la niña dejó escapar su último aliento, ante los ojos horrorizados de Chopper.

Cuando salieron de la casa, el reno finalmente se echó a llorar, sacudiendo la cabeza con rabia antes de mirar a la vieja doctora.

-¡¿Por qué no la salvaste, doctorine?! ¿No se supone que somos médicos?

-¡Cállate de una vez!- repuso Kureha de mal humor-. No había ninguna forma de salvar a esa niña. ¡A veces incluso los mejores médicos no pueden hacer nada en casos como esos!

-¡Sí podemos!... El doctor nunca se habría rendido, él habría…

El puño de la anciana lo tumbó contra la nieve.

-¡Reno estúpido!- le espetó Kureha antes de sacar su botella de licor y beber un largo trago, resoplando entre dientes-. ¡Si no eres capaz de afrontar la muerte entonces jamás estarás capacitado para ser un médico!

-Pero…- lloriqueó Chopper sin levantarse-… pero…

Sus balbuceos se acallaron cuando vio que la anciana también había llorado. Lo supo al contemplar sus ojos, y por el ligero temblor de su voz. Pero nunca lo habría notado de no ser porque ella se había subido los anteojos para clavarle una mirada de sentencia:

-Las personas mueren- dijo Kureha-. A veces podemos salvarlas, es cierto, pero no somos Dioses. Incluso el más fuerte y temerario de los hombres puede sucumbir ante el puñal de una enfermedad. Nunca olvides eso.

Chopper no lo olvidó, pero lo cierto es que jamás pudo aceptar completamente la verdad que amparaba esas palabras, aun si sabía, desde el fondo de su alma, que doctorina tenía razón.

La vida era frágil…

Era frágil y, al mismo tiempo, fuerte e impredecible como el más bravo de los océanos. Y aun si su pasado seguía horadando heridas en su conciencia de vez en cuando, Chopper amaba vivir por sobre todas las cosas. Le gustaba despertar por las mañanas oyendo las voces de sus nakamas, para luego sentir la brisa del mar sobre su pelaje y los cálidos rayos del sol pegándole en los ojos.

Vivir…

¡Como amaba vivir! Porque vivir era tener aventuras maravillosas con sus nakamas, su familia. Vivir era ser protegido por Zoro o jugar con Usopp en la cubierta del barco; probar la deliciosa comida de Sanji; ser abrazado por Nami cuando la pelirroja estaba de buen humor; contemplar los inventos fabulosos de Franky; escuchar la música de Brook al atardecer o las historias impresionantes que a veces les leía Robin cuando Luffy declaraba que se aburría.

Vivir era ser alentado por su capitán…

-¡Ah, Chopper, eres genial!- exclamaba siempre el muchacho de goma cuando el reno terminaba de coserle algún corte ganado en batalla de forma limpia y eficiente-. ¡Estoy como nuevo, jaja! ¡No sé que haríamos sin ti!

Y Chopper se echaría a bailar de un lado a otro, sonrojado:

-¡Decirme eso no hará que me sienta feliz, hijo de puta!

* * *

><p>Chopper huía de la sombra de la muerte constantemente, y era la razón por la que durante las batallas no conseguía ocultar de todo su temor, a pesar de esforzarse por parecer valiente. No era miedo a que le hicieran daño o resultar herido, sino a perder a uno de sus amados nakamas. Revivir, una vez más, el dolor que la pérdida del doctor Hiruluk sembró en su pasado.<p>

Él sentía que no podría soportarlo por segunda vez.

-¡Por favor, tengan cuidado!- les diría siempre con voz aprensiva cada vez que sus amigos decidieran hacer algo temerario o peligroso.

Y Luffy replicaría con su sonrisa habitual.

-¡No te preocupes, estaremos bien! ¡Esta es una aventura! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Yo… yo me quedaré cuidando del barco!- añadiría Usopp de inmediato-. Mi enfermedad de-no-puedo-entrar-a-esta-isla ha regresado… ahhh, ¡Chopper! ¡Necesito de tu medicina!

-¡Usopp! ¿Estás bien?

Nami resoplaría, irritada.

-Idiotas.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo y se fortalecían los lazos con sus nakamas, Chopper se reprochaba a sí mismo una y otra vez que debía ser más valiente, más perseverante. Pero su baja autoestima le hacía reprocharse cosas bastante a menudo…

Como aquel día en que Luffy, poco después de que se uniera a su tripulación, descubrió lo que había hecho con su nariz.

El muchacho de cabello negro se detuvo, lo miró fijamente y luego caminó hacia él sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Chopper retrocedió, sudando.

-¿Qué… qué ocurre, Luffy?

El capitán torció la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, entornando los ojos en una rara actitud pensativa.

-Mmm… te ves diferente hoy.

El reno abrió mucho los ojos. Entonces Luffy, apuntándolo, exclamó horrorizado.

-¡Tu nariz! ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz? ¿Estás enfermo?

Chopper se llevó la pata a la nariz y murmuró, avergonzado:

-Yo… yo la pinté.

Luffy frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, y lo interrumpió:

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tu nariz no se ve nada bien de color café! ¡No me gusta! ¿Qué pasó con el azul?

-¿No te gusta?

Luffy sacudió la cabeza.

-De ahora en adelante te prohíbo que te la pintes de otro color- Luffy sonrió, satisfecho de su ocurrencia- ¡Es una orden de tu capitán!

Y cuando Chopper se avergonzara de no ser ni completamente reno ni completamente humano, Sanji o Zoro dirían, sonriendo:

-Mira a Franky… mira a Brook…

-¡Oigan, chicos!- gritó Luffy, estirándose como una carpa agarrado a los mástiles del barco mientras Usopp colocaba varias balas de cañón en su estómago demasiado estirado-. ¡Miren! ¡Soy un tirachinas! ¡Jajajajaja!

Sanji suspiró, soltando una bocanada de humo.

-Nada, Chopper. Tú solo mira a Luffy…, al lado de ese imbécil cualquiera puede sentirse felizmente normal.

* * *

><p>La vida con sus nakamas le enseñó a Chopper que, en el océano, incluso el más humano de los hombres podía convertirse en un monstruo. Pero muchas veces tuvo que soportar la impotencia de ver como sus amigos se ponían al límite de su resistencia, desafiando a la muerte sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.<p>

Por eso el reno nunca olvidaría el enfrentamiento contra el shichibukai Kuma. Nunca olvidaría la sensación estremecedora de hallarse impotente… de ver a Luffy desesperado por primera vez. Fue ese el momento en que supo, con una certeza fría y absoluta, de que cualquiera de ellos podía morir en cualquier momento…

Morir tan fácilmente…

_"¡No puedo perderlos!"_ pensó Chopper antes de comerse la rumble ball prohibida y sucumbir al salvajismo de su forma más peligrosa _"¡Por favor… no mueran!"_

* * *

><p>-No quiero perder a nadie- repetiría Chopper dos años después, sentado solo en la camilla de la enfermería.<p>

Acababan de salir de una isla peligrosa en la que Zoro, Sanji y Luffy habían estado a punto de perder la vida. Los tres, sin embargo, se habían recuperado pronto de sus heridas y en esos momentos lo celebraban bebiendo y comiendo en el comedor del Sunny.

Lo que no sabía es que Zoro acababa de entrar a la enfermería. Llevaba una botella de sake.

-Nosotros tampoco lo queremos, Chopper- dijo el espadachín, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Z-Zoro!- gritó el reno dando un brinco hacia atrás.

El hombre de pelo verde le sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aun estás preocupado por nosotros? Pues ya estamos totalmente curados, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

El reno sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso…

Zoro permaneció en silencio. Chopper murmuró:

-Es que a veces yo pienso… yo pienso en qué pasaría si uno de ustedes muriera bajo mi cuidado. ¡Yo no podría soportarlo!- Chopper se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró sin dejar de temblar-… ¿de qué me sirve perseguir mi sueño si no puedo salvar a uno de mis nakamas?

Zoro se quedó callado unos momentos antes de decir, suspirando.

-Yo sé que la vida puede llegar a ser muy frágil, Chopper.

Chopper miró al espadachín sorprendido. No había esperado una respuesta como esa. Zoro bebió un largo trago de licor y, sin mirarlo, continuó:

-Una amiga mía, la mejor espadachín que conocí jamás, murió al romperse el cuello después de caer de las escaleras. Sin embargo…- Zoro sonrió, palmeando la empuñadura de su katana-… nunca he olvidado nuestra promesa. Ella sigue viva dentro de mí, y yo cumpliré su sueño por los dos. Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Chopper se quedó en silencio, asombrado. Zoro, que jamás hablaba de su pasado, estaba allí contándole eso a él. Justo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando de pronto todos los demás entraron a la enfermería, prendiendo las luces. Luffy exclamó, alegre como siempre:

-¡Eh, Chopper! ¿No vienes a comer?

-¡Me estás escupiendo carne en el vestido, tonto!- le gritó Nami, resoplando. Sanji la miró con adoración antes de dirigirse al reno:

-¡Oye! ¡La comida se te va a enfriar!

Robin hizo florecer una de sus manos para arreglar el sombrero torcido de Chopper.

-¿Pasa algo, doctor?

Chopper los miró a todos y comprendió entonces que su temor era ridículo comparado con aquellos momentos invaluables, en que todos estaban juntos, despreocupados y felices. ¡Había sido un estúpido!

Era por el presente, después de todo, por lo cual se sentía afortunado de estar vivo. Por ese presente.

Zoro había perdido a Kuina. Nami, a su madre. Sanji había estado a punto de morir de hambre. Ussop también había vivido la pérdida de su madre, así como Robin, que casi abandonó toda esperanza antes de gritarle al mundo que quería vivir. Franky había perdido a su amado maestro y Brook había visto morir a todos sus compañeros de tripulación. Y sólo dos años atrás, el hermano mayor de Luffy murió en sus propios brazos.

Todos habían experimentado la muerte de una u otra forma… y aun así sonreían. La muerte no les había arrebatado sus sueños. Chopper comprendió entonces cual era la cura milagrosa que había salvado la vida del doctor Hiruluk y sintió ganas, por primera vez, de gritarle al mundo que ya no le temía a la muerte.

_"Las personas solo mueren cuando son olvidadas"_

Chopper sonrió y se enjugó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Luffy acercándose a él con una mirada curiosa-. Estás muy raro… ¡Ah, ya sé!- Luffy se golpeó la palma de la mano con el otro puño, sonriendo-. ¡Quieres jugar a algo! ¿Verdad?

El reno sonrió.

-Sí, ¡claro!

-Lo sabía, ¡por eso venía a buscarte!- dijo su capitán, y agarrándolo como si de un muñeco se tratase lo llevó afuera de la enfermería. Chopper abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Mira, está nevando! ¿No es genial?

Los frágiles copos de nieve que caían sobre la cubierta del barco le daban a todo un aspecto mucho más luminoso, a pesar de que era de noche. De pronto Luffy lo lanzó por los aires, riendo con Usopp y Brook cuando Chopper cayó rebotando sobre los cúmulos de nieve.

El reno también se echó a reír.

_"La vida es frágil, pero nosotros seguimos adelante"_, pensó Chopper mientras disfrutaba el contacto de la nieve fría bajo su pelaje. Justo entonces la visión de la bandera apareció en su campo de visión, ondeando con orgullo contra el viento que suspiraba el océano.

Allí estaba, después de todo, su propio árbol de cerezo.

* * *

><p>Muchos años después, Monkey D. Luffy, el segundo rey de los piratas, miraría a su inconsolable y viejo doctor con una sonrisa mientras yacía acostado sobre un charco de sangre. Su enemigo, a lo lejos, yacía derrotado y muerto.<p>

-Tú me salvaste ya una vez… pero hoy he elegido que moriría aquí… no te pongas triste… no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¡Pe… pero Luffy!- sollozó Chopper sin dejar de derramar gruesas lágrimas-. Yo… yo…

La mano del hombre de cabello negro se posó sobre el sombrero del viejo reno. Nami y Zoro permanecían en silencio, demasiado conmocionados para decir algo.

-Díganle a todos que fui feliz…- añadió Luffy cerrando los ojos con una amplia sonrisa-. Esta… ¡esta realmente ha sido una vida genial… Shishishi!

Entonces, para asombro de Nami y Zoro, que temblaban y se cubrían el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Chopper dejó escapar una risa entre sus sollozos. Pero esa risa era su forma de demostrar que había entendido por fin el sentido de la vida…

Y se sintió en paz consigo mismo.

-Sí…- dijo Chopper, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad mientras seguía sonriendo -. Tu no morirás, Luffy.

Su capitán ensanchó su sonrisa, y sus últimas palabras, que solo fueron oídas por Nami, Zoro y por Chopper, el único doctor que pudo encontrar una cura para todas las enfermedades, se convirtieron en leyenda:

-Lo sé. Yo nunca moriré.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^^<strong>

**El próximo capítulo está dedicado a nuestra querida Robin! **


End file.
